The Gossiper
"That shit-smear of a site is fucked up, but it's never been wrong!" = - Adam Bezenschin = The Gossiper is the alias of an unknown individual who, for decades, has anonymously reported the happenings of the Victors, their kids, and many others. This Gossiper has testified to not only current events, but often times events to come, and has even had a hand in sparking the Second Revolution. The merit of this Gossiper has been called into question on repeated occasions, but thus far, all allegations made by this Gossiper have either been proven true, or not proven false at any rate. Biography Little is known about how The Gossiper first originated, other than that their initial website made its first posts during The Games under the alias of HG_Gossip. The Gossiper didn't gain distinction amongst the multitude of gossip sites existent until it began making allegations about several of the Victors' Kids during The Cruise---personal ones that were proven true. The Gossiper's original site was deleted by Capitol officials, due to it's numerous supposed anti-Capitol sentiments. The site quickly re-emerged under the alias of GossiperIsBack, and has remained to this day. Between New Discoveries and SO2G, The Gossiper had been idle. It is left to speculation as to why The Gossiper decided to re-emerge six years after Snow's execution, but as of SO2G, the Gossiper is once again fully active and reporting on all happenings of the Heroes of Panem. Personality The Gossiper tends to adopt a certain cynical snark in its writings, and often adds dark comedy to its allegations. The Gossiper appears to be at least somewhat passionate about its work---enough so to have maintained well-placed sources everywhere in Panem and beyond for decades---and prides itself in always providing the real truth, no matter how grizzly. Though the Gossiper has no apparent qualms about decimating the reputations and self-esteems of children, the gossiper has expressed an overall disapproval of the sexualization of minors (including those who ship them), rape, incest, cannibalism, and other taboos when they are committed. This explains the gossiper's generally negative attitude towards and harsh sentiments of individuals like Josh Porter. Conversely, however, The Gossiper has fully admitted to thriving off drama incited by the individuals on whom it reports, no matter how vile in nature. Many speculate the Gossiper's true motives and allegiance. Because officials believed their content to be anti-Capitol, the Gossiper's original site was deleted on the aforementioned grounds. This suggests that the Gossiper is against the Capitol, which is even further suggested when the Gossiper helped Leif Cruise hack into a critical Capitol database, thus sparking the subsequent events of New Discoveries. You see, I'd much rather continue living---and continue documenting your fuckery, I mean drama---than sit by and watch Panem end once and for all. - The Gossiper, during the beginning of New Discoveries It is widely agreed that the Gossiper will do anything to create and report drama whenever possible. Appearance Because the individual (or multiple individuals, as some have theorized) behind The Gossiper remains unknown, the physical appearance of The Gossiper is unknown. The Gossiper is marked by its site icon---a picture of a static television. Allegations tbc Image gallery Image:ScreenShot20150220at071727.png|Taken from their site. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:First Generation Category:Written by Georgia